Don't Leave
by HeelTurnx
Summary: I met him in a way only corny romantic comedies allow two people to meet: in a quirky essentially impossible situation where your eyes meet and time stops; someone has to apologize for bumping into the other whilst they're too taken aback by the sight of you to remember why they might get annoyed. (Two-parter, with lots of angst and some lovin'). Triple H / OC
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: This is my first WWE story and will probably be a two-parter. Starts with mostly angst and fluff, eventually will turn into smut. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Don't leave - Part 1**

I met him in a way only corny romantic comedies allow two people to meet: in a quirky essentially impossible situation where your eyes meet and time stops; someone has to apologize for bumping into the other whilst they're too taken aback by the sight of you to remember why they might get annoyed. He was wearing a fancy suit and towered above me with a nonchalance I'd never seen in anyone else; the look of someone who knows who they are and doesn't mind standing out from the crowd. He smiled at me as if to reassure me that regardless of his imposing stature, he wasn't a threat. He wasn't fazed that I'd just splashed half of my morning coffee onto his white buttoned up shirt and cursed like a sailor trying to stay upright after running into what seemed to be a very large, hard and surprisingly warm wall. His hands were softly placed on my upper arms, a worried look on his face as he looked down at me, making sure I wasn't about to fall over after our collision.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was low and gravely, but with a softness that melted my heart right away. He seemed genuinely concerned about my well being, and I could only stand there with my eyes like two rounded balls and my mouth slightly opened.

"Miss?"

 _Miss._ I let out a chuckle and swiftly covered my mouth with my hand to cover it up. How old was I, thirteen? I regained my composure and summoned all my courage to stare him right in the eyes. Soft, baby blue eyes, still with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine," I said, in a voice I could barely recognize. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I'm good. I'm okay."

He smiled once more and nodded, seemingly amused, and took a step back away from me. Only then did I remember where I was: in a coffee shop, in a fast run-in to grab coffee before heading into an interview for a new job. I'd been so unfocused that morning, barely working on any sleep, having been too anxious about my morning meeting. I was only a block away from my destination and incredibly early, trying to get into an appropriate mindset before the interview. Heading into a busy coffee shop had seemed like a better idea than pacing my apartment running my marketable skills through my head.

"Good," he laughed. "I'm good too, thanks for asking," he joked.

I was mortified.

"Oh-oh I'm sorry! I- oh man your shirt is covered- I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Did I burn you? Are you okay?" I rambled, snapping out of a haze. He laughed and wave the whole thing off.

"I'm messing with you," he said, and I let out a sigh of relief. "I'll be alright. Let me get you another one of those," he added, pointing at my half-emptied coffee cup.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that! I was the one to bump into you, you really don't have to replace it."

"Honey, I think you got the worst end of it – let me. I insist."

 _Honey._ I felt a flush on my cheeks and couldn't find it in me to disagree with him. He seemed satisfied when I didn't say anything and walked back to the counter to order a new coffee. I stood there awkwardly, still blushing and holding on to my spilled coffee. From afar I could see how immensely bigger he was from everyone else, how large his shoulders were, how proudly he carried himself, how _tight_ his suit was, how he wasn't wearing a tie, and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, how much older he was from me, but more importantly, how absolutely attractive he was. I was fresh out of college, early twenties and all, while he had to have been in his forties. He didn't seem older when he spoke though, only more mature, and more experienced.

I shivered at the thought and let my eyes fall to the ground. This was a stranger, who I knew nothing of, and who was covered in hot coffee because of me. Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. Before I could fully realize how ridiculous I was being he was back in front of me, new coffee in hand, and handed it to me with a grin.

"Here. Sorry I almost knocked you out."

"Thank you. And I'm fine. It really wasn't all that bad," I answered, and the twinkle in his eye made me realize how it must have sounded.

"Oh really?" he teased.

"You know what I meant," I insisted, blushing once more.

"Sure I do."

I gulped, feeling warmth envelop my entire body. He smirked at me and I nearly whimpered, catching myself just in time with a clearing of my throat.

"Listen, I-," he started, and as though it was finally time for the first bump on the road of what was our corny romantic meet-cute, his phone rang. He reached for the inside pocket of his suit jacket reluctantly and his face fell when he saw the name popping onto the screen. "I have to get going," he finally said, and I could barely hold back my obviously disappointed face.

"Oh."

"It was nice meeting you," he said, and his hand brush my arm once more. "Try not to run into people anymore." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll try not to. Though I did get a whole new coffee for it," I joked, dancing my brand new cup in my hand, and he grinned back at me. He was already backing away, and I could feel a knot growing in my stomach.

"I'd have been a fool not to find a reason to talk to you," he said, winking, and my mouth fell open once more. That made him chuckle, and the sound of his laugh was the last thing I heard before he disappeared out of the front door.

It took me a solid minute to look away from the door, transfixed as I was, unable to wrap my mind around what had just happened. He had been obviously flirting with me and I had looked like the biggest idiot in the whole world, like I'd never spoken to a man before.

I finally sat at a table, waiting for when it was time for my interview. The walk to the meeting place took me about five minutes but felt like a lifetime, for I was not only freaking the hell out about the interview but still completely ablaze after my impromptu run-in with a handsome suited man. The secretary led me into a small waiting area and said something about someone being right with me, and I remember nodding at her with half a smile. I don't remember much from that moment, but what I do remember is how loud I exclaimed the words "oh shit" when the interviewer finally stood in front of me to take me to his office.

The coffee shop guy, with a new shirt, still large, tall and handsome with the three top buttons undone. A surprised smile illuminated his face and he laughed at my reaction, the same way he had walking out of the coffee shop.

"You're Mr. Helmsley?" I asked, still in shock but trying to move pasted my first reaction.

"Please, call me Hunter," he replied, nodding. "So that would make you Ms. Richards?"

"Katie," I corrected him. I, too, was not too fond of being called by my last name.

"Katie," he repeated softly. "It's nice to see you again."

And cue the romantic music.

* * *

The romance aspect of it all was short lived. In fact, once I was hired, I got down from the high of our special meeting quite fast. Mr. Helmsley… Hunter was not only my boss; he was my _married_ boss. With kids. And the picket white fence and the big gorgeous house. His wife was a walking-talking utopia of what it means it be a strong, driven, successful working woman as well as a mother, and I could not help but feel foolish whenever I thought her husband might have liked me for even a second.

I had been working there a year, slowly sinking into what I could only describe as unhealthy fantasies about my boss and actual real feelings towards a man who was nothing short of perfect, when I finally concluded I must enjoy pain. He was kind to me, affectionate, flirtatious even at times (though I always concluded that it was all wishful thinking and I was imagining things), and so painfully professional. I was his assistant, and I was damn good at it. My work never went unnoticed, which only made it all the more difficult to do. It was two years in, after a long night where we both had had to stay late, me doing paperwork, him looking over an event, that he'd admitted to me that his marriage was difficult. That they had been having problems, for a while, but it felt like it would be more harmful to break it off than to keep it going, and so they did. I cherished that opening with all my might until I scolded myself for being a terrible, _terrible_ human being. And so I comforted him. And I said nothing.

Three years in, I decided I'd had enough.

For too long I had been holding on to feelings I knew would never be returned. For too long I had been torturing myself, torn between my morals and my desires, my heart and my brain, what I knew was right and what I wished wasn't wrong.

"Come in."

I felt nauseous standing by the door of his office, slowly realizing this was probably the last time I would walk inside. The last time he would look up at me, making my heart jump through my chest. The last time I'd sit across from him wishing I was beside him.

My hands were folded over my thighs and I felt them trembling, a knot the size of a mountain building in my stomach, a ball of emotion piercing through my throat.

"I quit."

"What?"

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my breathing and focus on what I was about to say. I'd practiced for two hours in front of the mirror the night before, but my mind was blank now that I sat in front of him.

"I'm handing in my resignation."

Hunter seemed completely taken aback, and I couldn't blame him. I'd been working for him for long now, and we worked amazingly well together. I had given him no indication that I wasn't happy working for him, because I was. But I was miserable.

"Why?" he finally said after a minute. "Did- did I do something?"

"No! No, of course not," I reassured him, and I could tell he was still working his brain trying to figure out if he'd done or said anything to upset me into leaving. "I'm just. I need new goals. I've been here for a few years, and I've enjoyed it, but I'm ready to move on."

As I said those last words, I felt the weight of what it all meant and how I wished I truly was ready to move on, knowing how difficult it was going to be. I was seconds away from tears already and I hadn't even made it out of his office.

"Look, if this is about money, we can discuss something. I know you've been working here a while, and if you feel like your work isn't being recognized, I'm really sorry. I'll promote you, hell, I'll double your paycheck if that's what it takes," he started rambling, seemingly still shocked at my words.

"It's not about the money," I replied, and he shook his head. _It's because I love you._

"Then what is it?! I don't understand."

I froze, not knowing what more to say, feeling that if I opened my mouth, I'd simply yell at him about how much I loved him. Just the thought of it made me feel dizzy.

"Katie, I need you here. You're the best assistant I've ever had. I can't even begin to think about how I could handle all of this without you," he insisted, and I could only look away finally feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to snap myself out of this meltdown.

"I don't want to work for you anymore."

I started at my hands, knowing that if I looked at him I'd start sobbing, and I simply could not handle how embarrassing this already was.

"Do you mean that?"

 _No._

"Yes."

I quickly flicked the tears away from my cheeks, trying to regain my composure. I risked a look at him and regretted right away. He looked devastated, his shoulders down, his eyebrows raised, his eyes searching myself for anything that would explain my behaviour.

"I- okay," he finally said.

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. Somehow, even after all this time, I'd hoped that my departure would spark whatever I'd dreamt was there between us. But it didn't.

I got up, extending my hand for a final goodbye, defeated but finally able to say that this had all been me and never him. He shook my hand, holding on a little harder than I'd expected.

And then he didn't let go.

He held my hand, staring at me, with an expression I couldn't understand. My breath caught in my throat, entranced by the stare, trembling from emotions, blushing at the touch of his hand in mine.

"I don't want you to leave."

He seemed as surprised as I was that he'd said it. I felt my heart quicken its pace in my chest, which I didn't even know what possible at that point. A massive shiver ran down my spine, originating from my hand, the one he was holding, harder it seemed, like he was afraid I'd disappear if he let go.

"I can't stay," I said, and more tears ran down my cheeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to find my voice.

"Why not?"

"I think you know why."

There was silence and I knew that he knew now. He finally let go of my hand and I held in in a fist, letting it fall to my side. I felt like I'd been burned.

"It was nice working with you," I said, and turned to walk away. I had to get out of there as soon as I could or I would start bawling right in front of him, and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen. I made the few step to the door and had my hand on the handle when I heard his voice right behind me.

"Stop."

I jumped out of my skin and froze there. I could feel him right behind me, the heat of his body radiating on my back. I could smell his cologne and feel his breath on my neck. It was intoxicating. For a minute we just stood there and finally I turned the door handle, attempting to save my dignity, but his large hand swooped by me to land on the door next to my head, keeping it closed.

"Stop," he repeated, and his voice sounded lower, rougher. I let go of the door, breathing hard.

He dropped his hand as well and instead placed it on my hip, before his other one mimicked the gesture on the other side. My legs almost gave out when he used that leverage to pull me to his chest and wrap his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my right shoulder. He acted so dominant, and my legs felt like jelly under me. But when he spoke, his voice betrayed something I'd never perceived in him before; fear.

"Don't leave," he said, speaking directly in my ear. "I…"

I waited, hope crawling its way through my heart.

"Yes?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I could feel his chest pressing into me at every breath. He seemed just as shaky as I was.

"I think you know," he finally said. I let out a shaky breath, emotion flooding through me, and more tears ran down my cheeks, this time for very different reasons.

"Please don't leave," he begged, and I felt all my willpower melt away at once.

"I won't."

* * *

 _Leave a review! Thanks :)_


	2. Part 2

_Hiya! This is the second and final part to this mini-series. Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, leave a review! Note: Smut ahead!_

* * *

 **Don't leave - Part 2**

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Just wait for me."

The whole walk to my car had been blurry, and so was my drive home. My legs had taken me forward in an automatic fashion until I'd made it to my apartment and let myself fall on the couch. Finally, sitting there, it all hit me. He said he had some things to finish up at work and that he'd meet me afterwards.

Here. _To talk._

I'd stared at him for a long minute when he said that after he'd spun me around to face him. I had promised I wouldn't leave and he seemed so relieved he let go of me completely only to bring me to him again and tell me that. Then he had cupped my cheeks softly, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead. He let me leave but only after I'd promised it again: I wasn't leaving.

And yes, I would wait for him.

I had no idea how long it was until I heard a muffled knock on the door and suddenly jumped up. I was still dressed in my work attire; a light blouse under a dark fitted pencil skirt going just above my knee. My heels clicked on the wooden floor as I reached for the front door and turned the doorknob with shaking fingers.

"Hey," his voice was soft and hesitant, and he waited for me to motion for him to come inside before he made his way in.

"Hi."

He took a few steps forward, his eyes darting around my living room, his back to me. I still stood by the door, almost afraid to meet him. He seemed to be feeling the same way since he took a few minutes and a few breathes before he finally turned to face me. My entire body tingled with anticipation about what was possibly about to happen, as my chest ached with dread about the alternative. I'd unwillingly put myself into a very tricky situation: I had promised him to stay without knowing the outcome of this moment. What if it came out to nothing? What if he was about to tell me that his marriage was his priority, that he didn't want to jeopardize it? I would understand, it would make sense.

Before I'd promised him not to leave, he'd promised her love and faithfulness until death. I couldn't compete with that. And part of me simply didn't want to. I didn't want to be this person, to break apart a marriage, or to contribute in tarnishing it. That wasn't me. I, too, dreamed of marriage and kids, the whole ordeal. I wanted what they had, or at least, what they seemed to have had in the past. What was I doing?

"What now?" I asked, and I could tell by his face that he was wondering the same thing.

His hand caressed the back his neck and he pressed it slightly, relieving tension, before letting out a long sigh. "Do you, uh, do you want to sit?"

I nodded, walking back to my couch and assuming my previous position. He waited for me to sit before he came and joined me, and he kept a safe distance between us, resting his upper arms on his thighs as he looked at the floor. I'd never seen him this uncomfortable before; he usually carried such confidence, like he never had to wonder about anything to know exactly what he was doing. Now, though, he seemed at a complete loss, and I hated that I was the reason he acted this way.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he finally spoke, and my ears perked up with curiosity. I didn't say anything, instead deciding to let him continue. "Do you remember that night, about a year ago, when I told you about…" he hesitated, and I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about: the night he told me his marriage wasn't doing well. The night I nearly dropped everything and admitted to him that I'd been dying to be with him since the moment I laid eyes on him.

"I remember," I said, he his eyes met mine. He didn't seem surprised that I had known what he was talking about without him even finishing his sentence.

"That night there was something else I wanted to say," he continued on. I took a deep breath, painfully waiting for him to keep talking. All of this was agonizing, and it would be until I knew what it all meant.

"What was it?" I asked, pressing on.

"I don't even know how to even say this…" he shrugged, and the more time went on, the more my throat seemed to be closing in.

"Hunter, please."

"My wife and I came to an agreement, not long before that night. We've accepted for a while now that our problems couldn't be fixed, but we stayed together for the kids and the house."

I nodded, being as patient as I could be. I knew all of this: he had told me the whole thing a year ago. I remembered every word, every hesitation of that conversation. And I did remember feeling there was more he had wanted to say. But he'd kept to that and I had accepted it. Now, he was finally about to tell me and he was being very slow about it.

"We settled on a – a sort of a deal, I guess. That, if we wanted, we could possibly see other people," he finally announced, and my brows scrunched up in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak right away, but he didn't let me. "Now, before you say anything, I _know_ that this isn't what you want. I care and respect you too much to ever ask that of you."

He was right, that was absolutely not what I wanted. I somehow comforted myself in the fact that he knew me enough to know I wouldn't go for that.

"Besides, there were rules in that agreement and… you broke every single one of them," he finished, which confused me even more. He was being very vague, and I could tell it was because part of it was ashamed of all this.

"Rules?"

"Yes. To set boundaries, to make it easier, I guess. So that night, I wanted to tell you that," he explained, and I felt frustration build inside of him knowing that I could have known so long before now that there might be something there.

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't, because - "

"– because the rules."

"Yes."

"What rules?"

Hunter let out a humourless laugh, expecting the question. He shrugged slightly, his gaze going back to the floor. For our entire time as colleagues and through my feelings for him, I had always been very aware of our age difference, but not tonight. Looking at him through the dimly lit living room, he didn't seem that much older at all. His hesitation and discomfort were making him seem much younger.

"It couldn't be someone that the other knew, so that there would be no risk of them running into each other," he explained and I understood right away. I didn't know his wife much, but I we did meet at company events and the rare times she would come by the office to see him.

"Anything else?"

"It couldn't be something serious. It couldn't be someone… someone who you actually wanted to be with," he said, looking me over with sad eyes.

"Oh."

I don't think I understood the meaning of the word _bittersweet_ until that very moment, when at the same time as telling me that he had feelings for me, the man I loved was telling me it was also the reason why he couldn't be with me. I felt relieved to finally know what he had wanted to say after all this time, but it didn't help us going forward in terms of our current problem.

"So what now?" I finally said, repeating my previous words. He wanted me to stay, there had to have been a reason.

"Well, now we have three options," he answered, and finally he scooted forward so he was close enough to grab my hand in his. The gesture created a spark on electricity that traveled all the way to the end of my spine. I gulped, my brain already too fuzzy to focus on anything when he was this close to me. "We can either drop everything and give this a shot," he started, and I squeezed his fingers in response. His lips twisted into a small smile when I did that, and he squeezed my fingers back. "We could keep things as they are and… sneak around, regardless of the rules," he added. "Or, we could pretend nothing happened and forget the whole thing."

My breath caught in my throat as he spoke the last option and his face twisted into a frown. It was obviously the alternative that was the most difficult to envision but it also seemed to be the one that made the most sense, and I think we both knew that.

"I won't ask you to leave your family for me."

"I know. You're too good for that."

He brought his other hand forward and grabbed my other arm so that he was holding both of my hands in his. He looked down at them longingly, and I nudged him slightly so he would meet my eyes again.

"I won't ask you to sneak around and put your life on hold for me."

"I know."

Slowly, the pain in my chest increased the more I realized we were getting closer and closer to ending this before it even started. How the hell had we gone from promises of staying to acting like nothing had ever happened? Could we really go back? I couldn't. And I couldn't break my promise either.

"Don't cry."

I brought my hand to my face and only then realized that I was in fact crying. My body felt too numb to even sense the warm tears leaking down my cheeks. I wiped the tears away frantically, trying to appear strong, to show him that I was big enough a person to get over this and go back to how things were, but to no avail. Before long I was fighting down sobs, and Hunter reached forward to wipe the tears away himself.

Even with his help, nothing seemed to stop the flow of emotion emanating out of me, even when he pulled on my hands to bring me closer and wrap his arms around my torso. He trapped me flat on his chest and the contact was enough to make me dizzy. He felt so warm and smelled so good, and it only made me sadder as I thought of what I'd been missing out on. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, holding on to his suit jacket strongly, dreading when he would have to let go. Instead he used his strong hands to push my lower back into him and suddenly I was sitting on his lap, flush against him, with my hands on his chest and his face dangerously close to mine.

 _Wow._ He was even more handsome from up close. He let out a shaky breath, bringing his fingers to my face to slide along my cheek. His thumb slowly made his way to my lips and he brushed them softly, forcing them apart without meaning to. I let out a gasp as the intimacy of the act had my stomach doing flips and my thighs burning. Our nose touched and I felt his breath on my face, but all I could think about was how his other hand was now resting on my thigh, drawing circles on my sensitive skin, bringing wave after wave of shivers all over my body.

"We don't have to decide anything tonight, do we?" I heard myself say, as I reached out towards his collar to steady myself close to him.

"No. Tomorrow," he replied in a gravely voice, and by that point he was almost talking directly into my mouth.

"Tomorrow."

I barely had time finish speaking before his mouth was on mine in a passionate kiss, breathing into each other in desperation. His tongue licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth, inviting him in. As soon as his tongue brushed again my own, I let out a long moan, and Hunter took it as his cue to grab at my waist and push me further onto him. My thighs separated so that I could straddled him, my skirt being roughly pushed up to rest right underneath my panties.

My entire body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't understand how we had possibly gotten to this point. Finally, _finally_ , I was in his arms and he was giving me exactly what I'd wanted this whole time. His kisses were hungry and breathtaking, so much so that I felt myself getting dizzy from the lack of air. As if he heard my thoughts, he leaned back slightly, separating our lips, but going straight for my neck, kissing his way from my jaw to my collarbone. His beard prickled my skin and left me whimpering in his ear, only egging him on. Both his hands were now rested on my thighs, keeping me firmly on him as my nails racked the top of his head through his short hair.

I needed more of him already. We were both fully clothed and even though his slight touch was enough to drive me crazy, I couldn't wait to be able to touch him completely. I made my thoughts known my grinding into him, feeling him harden between my legs through his slacks. He grunted and his teeth bit my neck quickly as he grinded himself up towards me in return. I yelped, enjoying the pain almost as much as the feel of his hardened member through my skirt.

He grabbed my face roughly, bringing me in for another kiss and started pushing my skirt higher, whilst pulling my blouse out from under it. When it hung loose, his hand was free to roam underneath it, at first simply caressing my rib cage until his fingers traced the outline of my breasts teasingly. I usually wore light coloured bras to go underneath my work shirts since they usually went noticed otherwise, and I congratulated myself inwardly that I was currently wearing my nicest one: white lace, with panties to match.

Unsatisfied with the light contact, I pushed his hand further onto my breast with my own, earning a grown from Hunter who seemed to enjoy my taking charge. He bit my lower lip through the kiss, just hard enough to make me gasp and push on his shoulders to get my face away. He was quick to bring me back to his chest, however, chuckling, before grabbing the front of my blouse and ripping it open, _literally_. I heard the click of a few buttons hitting the floor my mouth fell, staring at him in disbelief.

"My shirt!" I whined, but the proud grin on his face made it impossible for me to actually be upset about it. The fact that he was so excited that he couldn't bother simply unbuttoning my shirt properly was immensely hot.

"Take off that skirt or im'a rip it up too," he growled, his face growing serious, and I felt a jolt of heat right between my legs. I nodded feverishly, getting up from his lap so I could stand and unzip my skirt, letting fall in a pool down my legs. I untangled myself from the blouse as well and kicked off my heels, standing only in my undergarments in front of him. All the while he watched me, panting, slowly licking his lips. He seems satisfied and motioned for me to straddle him again, and I obliged without hesitation. He smirked at me, seemingly enjoying the fact that I was listening to him. It was probably out of habit, him being my boss and all, but it felt exciting all the same.

His mouth went straight to mine, almost as though he was rewarding me for my behaviour in a softer, slower kiss that left me melting on his chest. My eyes fluttered open when he pulled back and I took a second to stare deep into his eyes, trying to take in as many details as I could. I felt emotion overwhelm me again and instead of letting it control me, I decided to focus instead on his muscular chest underneath me and imitate his actions. Roughly, I reached for his shirt, that damn shirt always left a little too open, a little too tight, painfully showing all that it wasn't showing enough, and pulled hard on it, ripping at least three more buttons. He looked at me in amazement as I leaned forward and started kissing my way from his neck to his collarbone the same way he had done with me, and continuing on down the part of his chest left bare. I heard him moan above me, almost getting me to squeal in excitement that I could make him feel good just by doing that. As I kept going down, I unbuttoned what remained of his shirt until it was fully opened, sliding my way off of him as I kiss down his stomach. The further I went, the harder he breathed, and by the time I was on my knees on the floor, looking up at his sitting position on the couch, he was heaving. I let my nails rake down his firm abs, smirking up at him, and he bit his lip seductively as he watched me. I reached for his belt, unbuckling it slowly, and unzipped his pants, barely able to contain my excitement as I watched my trembling fingers reach to tug his pants down his hips slightly. He lifter his hips enough so that I could have more room, and I slid his pants right underneath his pelvis, leaving me to stare at his boxers. They were tight and left nothing to the imagination, and my eyes grew wide as I took in the size of him.

I looked up at him, almost unsure, and that seemed to turn him on even more. He reached for his own boxers and pulled them down for me, exposing his hard already glistening cock to me. I gasped, and immediately brought a hand to my mouth to hide it, but he'd heard it and chuckled.

"I'll be gentle," he assured me, as though to ease my current thoughts.

"Oh, please don't be," I heard myself say, and even I couldn't believe that I'd said that. I'd never really been that kind of person in bed, but now that I was down here with him up there, and how big he was, older, and my boss… All I wanted was to be controlled and used by him, no matter how unnatural it all was to me.

" _Fuck_ , baby, you shouldn't have said that."

Before I could fully comprehend what he meant, his strong hand reached behind my head and pushed me down onto his dick, forcing me to take all of him inside of my mouth in one movement. I gasped, which only made it that much easier for him to hit the back of my throat, and he moaned loudly, resting there for a few seconds, gagging me. He let me pull back and I breathed in quickly, unused to the feeling. Our eyes locked and I bit my lip, seeing his face full of lust and he wordlessly asked for my consent to bring me down again. I didn't bother answering and instead dove in myself, taking him back into my mouth, this time bobbing my head up and down as his hand pressed me down each time.

"Jesus- fuck that feels so good," he panted his head rolling back on couch. That only made me eager to keep going, proud that I was doing so well. I somehow worried that his experience over me would make this unappealing to him, and so far he seemed to be enjoying it.

I took his cock out of my mouth with a pop, taking a moment to pump him with my hand before licking my way from his shaft to the tip. He moaned again, silently cursing and encouraging me through his teeth, and when I took him back into my mouth he pressed me down, hard, making me gag again, before proceeding to lift his hips towards my face to add to the pressure. I was completely at his mercy as he fucked my mouth, my mind in a fuzz and my panties getting wetter by the second. I moaned around his dick, and he let out a strong growl, slowing his movements and finally taking himself out of my mouth.

"Ya like it when I fuck your mouth, don't ya baby?" he asked me, his voice low, sweat forming on his forehead. I loved that he spoke suddenly differently through this, no longer pronouncing his words carefully the way he did as a professional man. It's as though he'd completely let go and that part of him, and instead was just the man about to fuck the living hell out of me.

"Mmm, yes, your cock tastes so good," I drawled, licking my lips whilst talking, catching any precum that might have made its way out of my mouth. The action burned a fire into his eyes, and he leaned forward to grab me up, but I escaped his grasp and instead went back down to his hard member, taking it back into my mouth, hallowing my cheeks and rolling my tongue around the tip.

He gasped as I did so, cursing once more, letting his body fall backwards as he watched me bob up and down his shaft. He tried to stop me by grabbing my face but I shook my head strongly.

"Baby- shit- baby I'm gonna cum, ya have to stop," he breathed, which is exactly what I wanted to hear.

I used my right hand to help myself pumping him, jerking him off and sucking at the same time. His mouth opened slightly as his head rolled back before I heard him let out a slow hiss, and a moan, as shots of warm cum started leaking into my mouth. I slowed my rhythm, riding out his orgasm with him, before swallowing it all eagerly. When I was done, I leaned back and watched him heave above me, staring down at me in total disbelief, sweat now glistening on his chest.

His mouth opened, then closed, and as I let him calm his breathing, I crawled back up to him, straddling him once more. I placed my hand on either side of his face and leaned down for a long kiss.

"If tonight is all we get-" I started, mumbling against his lips.

"Don't say that," he cut me off, but I continued.

"If tonight is all we get, you can't expect me not to be greedy," I explained to him. His features softened and he smirked, nodding in comprehension.

"You're a lot dirtier than you look, little girl," he growled, and I felt a throbbing between my legs I didn't expect when he called me that.

"You bring it out of me, _sir_ ," I winked, biting my lip and turning myself on even more. He seemed to enjoy just as much as I did, and he suddenly reached for my back to unclasp my bra, throwing in carelessly behind him. I whimpered in anticipation as he leaned forward and flicked my nipple teasingly with his tongue, before going to the other and doing the same thing. His tongue went to my sternum and he licked his way up to my neck before latching on in a strong bite, marking me. I screamed loudly, as he had been a lot rougher than the first time, but welcomed the ache.

His rough hands went to my breasts, squeezing them through his fingers, before he scratched his way down to my panties, now soaking wet. Instead of taking them off, his caressed my front softly, teasing, before going down to my core, slipping his index passed the fabric, sliding it to the side to reveal my aching pussy to him. He grunted, sliding his finger up and down my folds, all the while holding my gaze. My mouth was slightly agape and I had to muster everything in my power to not beg him to touch me more.

My eyes probably did the begging for me, though, and slowly his finger went passed my folds and he entered me, sliding all the time to his knuckles. My eyes rolled back into my head and I moaned, his finger alone being enough to make me feel almost full.

"Look how wet you are, baby," he spoke in amazement, bringing his finger back out and staring down at it. It was glistening in the dim light of the room and Hunter brought it up to my face to show it to me. "Taste it," he ordered, and I could only obliged as I opened my mouth to let him slide his own finger between my lips, letting me lick it clean. "Good girl."

Satisfied, he brought his hand back down to my pussy and quickly shoved two digits in this time, leaving me no time to anticipate or to adjust before he was pumping them in and out of me at a fast rhythm. I held on to his shoulders for dear life, my hips meeting his movements, and before long a third finger join the others, making me scream out.

"Hunter, oh my god," I cried closing my eyes as I felt great need build in my stomach, signaling me that I was very close to my orgasm. "Oh god, don't stop!"

His pace quickened even more, and he leaned forward to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking it roughly and biting down on it. That was enough to send me over the edge and I let go completely, my head rolling back on my shoulders, screaming out Hunter's name in abandon.

His fingers slid out of me softly once I rode out my orgasm, and he brought them to his mouth to lick them off himself this time. "Mmm, shit that tastes good. Where's your room?" he asked me, holding me by the hips as I threatened to fall off him at any moment.

"Left room, down the hall," I informed him, half aware of what I was saying. My head was still spinning and I was pretty sure I'd hyperventilated a little bit whilst cuming, rendering me light headed.

Knowing I couldn't bring myself there, Hunter got up, holding me with him, locking my legs around his waist and securing them with a strong arm as he made his way down the hall like I told him, bringing us all the way to the bed and laying me down gently on it.

We took that moment to stare at each other, me still panting, topless with panties folded to the side, him with his shirt and jacket open and his pants halfway down his legs, his boxers right underneath his cock. He was slowly getting hard again, and he palmed himself through it as I took this moment to take my panties down all the way. He took off his jacket and undressed himself completely before he crawled over me, resting his arms on either side of my head.

"I thought you looked hottest with your work suits on," I admitted out of the blue, apparently having no filter anymore. "But I was wrong. Your birthday suit wins."

His face broke into a smile and he let out a hearty laugh, which only made me smile. I loved when he laughed like that. Even at work, when I would crack a joke, which was usually a bad pun, he would always indulge me and laugh along. It made my day every time.

"Only you could say something like that and still be the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen," he complimented me, and somehow, even after everything we had just done, I blushed. He leaned in to kiss me, still smiling, and I welcome his tongue in my mouth, grabbing his face with both hands to bring him even closer. He pulled back suddenly and looked down at me with a dangerous smirk, and I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"Just so you know, I can be greedy too," he announced. I didn't have time to register anything before his head moved down my body and I felt two rough hands push my legs apart, pinning me to the bed. I met his eyes and they were filled with nothing but amusement and pure lust, his tongue darting out between his lips to lick them and tease me at the same time.

"Oh shit," I moaned, my pussy already burning with need, and he hadn't even touched me yet.

"You ready?" he asked me, and I was so excited I had to grab the sheets around me with two fists to keep myself from cuming right there.

"Oh my god, yes, please," I begged, and he didn't have to be told twice before his head dipped down and I felt his hot tongue lick up and down my folds. His hands pressed my legs even harder, leaving red marks underneath his fingertips, but I couldn't feel anything other than his lips kissing my pussy and his tongue blissfully going from my entrance to my clit in a painfully slow motion.

I was already on the edge of my second orgasm of the night when he entered me with a finger again, his lips rounding my clit as his tongue tapped it lightly. The sensations were overwhelming and I kept jerking up my hips to meet his face but his strong grip wouldn't let me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum," I cried, and Hunter added a second finger as he sucked on my clit to finish me off, and I came again in a rush of heat and shivers. My toes curled and my teeth drew blood from my bottom lip as I bit it.

When I was done, Hunter was back to hovering above me, clearly proud of himself as he watched me come undone for a second time.

"I thought you were most beautiful when you smiled at me," he said, resting his forehead on mine. "But I was dead wrong. You're the most beautiful when you cum, baby."

It was my turn to laugh, even though what he'd just said was also pretty romantic. He smiled, even more proud of himself now, and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his mouth. This night had been wonderful so far and we technically still hadn't had sex yet. After two mind-blowing orgasms, I barely had enough energy to get myself up, let alone contribute to a love-making session.

Hunter, however, seemed more than ready. His cock had apparently rested long enough to be fully hard again, and it hovered at my entrance as he gave me a questioning look. I nodded at him as an only answer, and he took no time before he was pushing into me, his thick cock stretching my insides at every move. I yelped at the intrusion, and Hunter stopped moving to let me adjust before he pushed himself in completely, filling me up beautifully. He kissed me through his first thrust, but then had to let go as his grunted through my mouth, gathering speed in his movements.

"Shit, you feel so good," he mumbled, his face now resting in my neck as he fucked me down through the mattress. My legs locked around his waist and I pushed him further into me, meeting each thrust with my hips. The movement got him even deeper inside of me, and I arched my back in pleasure as I felt him hitting my spot every time his cock collided with the back of me.

"Fuck, you're fucking me so good, oh god," I heard myself moan, but I was so far gone at this point I had absolutely no idea of what was happening. All I knew was that Hunter was the very best lay I had ever had, no competition, and I never wanted it to end. Every touch of his skin, every thrust of his hips, every kiss, every word was pure heaven and I had no idea how I'd gone my whole life without knowing what that was like.

The thought that this moment was probably the only one I would have made me grab at his face in desperation, bringing his lips to mine in a kiss I hoped would say everything that I couldn't put into words, and as he moaned in my mouth I felt my third orgasm rip through me in a flash. I yelled out his name, my head hitting the mattress, my body rocking through the blissful sensations. I lost my vision for a second, seeing only dark spots and feeling nothing but pleasure deep within me. Two more thrust and I felt Hunter cum as well, unloading his seed inside of me as it leaked down my thighs. His body fell on top on mine as we both fought to regain our breath.

I'm not sure how long it was until Hunter pulled the sheets from the bed to slide both of us under the covers, all the while keeping me close to his chest. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, hand rested on his chest, feeling his breathing calming down. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and with reason. It was already late when Hunter had gotten to my apartment, and it was even later now after spending this time together, doing what we had. I fought sleep with all my might, afraid that I would miss out on the last moments with him.

"Go to sleep. I'm not leaving," he whispered in my ear, as though he could see my inner debate. I let out a relieved breath and nodded, welcoming the warmth of his body as his hand passed softly through my hair.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I awoke, momentarily confused as to why there seemed to be someone close to me. I risked an eye open, my gaze meeting Hunter's peaceful face as he slept. Soft light came through the window and illuminated in face in a movie-like scene as I watched his chest go up and down. His arms had me wrapped against him, and one of his legs lay between mine. It was certainly a moment I would never forget.

What this the last time I would see him like this? Would we go out separate ways when he woke up and go back to our lives, him to his family, me to my pain?

I couldn't bare it. It felt as though someone had reached into my chest, grabbed my heart and ripped it out at the thought alone that this could never happen again. I couldn't possibly pretend like this hadn't been the most beautiful night of my life, and I knew that he was feeling the same way.

"I can feel you thinking."

I snapped out of my thoughts suddenly, realizing he was finally awake. He opened one eye, meeting my face, and smiled at me sleepily. Leaning forward, he captured my mouth in a morning kiss, pressing me closer to him, and I breathed in his scent.

"Sorry," I mumbled when he pulled away, and gave him a sad smile. He passed a hand through my hair to stare into my face with a serious expression suddenly, guessing what had me thinking so early in the morning.

"Stop it."

"I can't. Hunter, listen…" I said, and he placed his index finger over my lips to shush me. I shook my head, however, and slapped his hand away. "No, listen. I want to do this. I want to try this, and I don't care about anything else."

"Katie…"

"No! I can't just go back. You made me promise to stay, and I will, but I'm not going back. I'm not asking anything from you but to be with me. Just give me whatever you can, it doesn't have to be much, and I know it can't be everything… But I'll take anything I can get."

I took a deep breath when I was done talking, feeling a mix of embarrassment and determination. There was nothing else I could do, though, but to put myself out there the way I had. Going our separate ways wasn't an option anymore, not after the night we'd had. Maybe it might have been possible before, last night, when we first talked.

Not anymore.

"You deserve more than half of me," he argued, and I had to look away as I felt hot tears burning my eyes. Was he turning me down? After everything?

"I don't care, I'll take however much you have," I spat back, fighting through my tears. My voice was shaky, my head spinning.

He stayed silent, breathing heavily, and I suddenly had the urge to walk away. It was too difficult to be this close to him, in his arms no less, being rejected even know I was offering myself up to him completely in exchange for only part of him.

"You're right," he finally announced, and my head snapped up so I could stare up at him. My heart sped up with hope, my breath catching in my throat. "We can't go back."

I nodded, wiping tears away, feeling relieved but still crushed at his hesitation. It seemed to pain him to tell me that, and I somehow felt like I was forcing him into an uncomfortable situation for however long this affair would go on.

"But I'm not hiding you."

"What?" my voice was hoarse from crying but it suddenly sounded childish, almost, high pitched in shock. Confusion painted my face as I waited, still hanging on to his every word.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was keeping my marriage going because it would be easier for everyone, but it's not. There's nothing easy about pretending, and there's nothing easy about being around you without being able to call you mine."

I whimpered, a sob breaking through me as I took in his words. I never wanted to ask this of him, and never would I have dreamed of him making that decision himself. But somehow he had. It was bittersweet, really, to be so overjoyed even though it entailed so many terrible moments to come, but in that moment, I barely cared.

"What's the point of anything if I can't wake up with you next to me every day?" he concluded, and I had nothing else to say but to grab his face and kiss him roughly, crying through the kiss and smiling all at once.

"Really?" I cried, pulling back but not even leaving him time to answer before I was kissing him again. He chuckled through the kiss, nodding.

"Yes, really."

I sighed, blissfully happy, almost incapable of wrapping my head around what had just happened. In twenty-four hours, I had gone from quitting my job because I was in love with my boss to having him confess his love for me in a life altering decision. In that moment, it did feel like a movie.

A very weird movie, full of love, with a lot of pain along the way. But there are a lot of ups and downs to get you to a happy ending.

I passed a hand over Hunter's cheek, growing serious. I knew this was a difficult decision for him, and I wished with all I had that he wouldn't come to regret it, but somehow I knew that he wouldn't. Not in the long run, not with how happy we would be.

"I'm sorry," I told him, and I meant it.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He smiled softly at me, pecking my lips, before burying his face into my neck. I giggled, trying to squirm away, but he held on to me forcefully.

"So you're not quitting then?"

* * *

 _Hope you liked it ! xx_


End file.
